masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Noveria
In a TV spot you see the surface of Noveria being destroyed by what look like nuclear bombs but in the game (at least the choices I made) I never saw this fate. has anyone figured out how to see this cutscene in game? :It was just for the TV spot - that scene is never in game. :Fairly often, stuff that goes into the TV spot never makes it in-game-there's generally a few trailers published before the game goes gold. ::That trailer is some nice piece of work. Maybe that was one of the basic ideas for the game and it was used on feros Ownership Given the location of the Horse Head Nebula in reference to Arcturus in the Exodus Cluster it leads me to believe that Noveria was sold to the Executive Board by the Systems Alliance. Though no official data has surfaced to support my stance, I only have circumstantial evidence. --Ninsegtari 16:03, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Death of Anoiles however it's spelled and the Federal Agent Tell the salarian the one chick is trying to take him down, they kill each other. Article Oh my word! That formatting on that article, specifically with the huge gap of space between the first sentence, the information sheet, and the rest of the article, is an eyesore. I am not experienced enough to fix it myself, but, I must ask... is that really intentional, is it theoretically possible that that could be fixed? It really doesn't look very professional... I am not claiming to mean anything by this, I am not trying to be disruptive, this comment is by the side of me that looks at an article as a reader, and not a contributer. As a reader... its... well... an eyesore, and very hard to look at, although the quality of the information therein is very good, and quite accurate, the problems I have mentioned tend to distract you from the article, by getting your interest focused on that gap. I do hope it is possible to fix that... I am not trying to be impolite... 20:28, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :Um, it's okay to make comments about pages that look weird, all right? :) If you're that worried about looking like a disruptive influence, then just PM me to alert me to stuff like this. :) I have no idea why the article looks like that, I agree it's bizarre. I'll check the formatting when I get home. --Tullis 21:24, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::FWIW it looks fine under Firefox 3.0.3 (w/NoScript) but awful under IE7. It seems to have something to do with the ad which is being inserted into the page by the AdEngine or Google AdSense garbage. I'd guess that you'll have to take it up with Wikia. --DRY 01:29, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::Actually it looks as though I'll have to eat crow there. The ad is only present if you're not logged in (which I wasn't when I fired up IE7, which I normally don't use . Now it's looking more like a layout engine issue: the second infobox actually follows the planet location breadcrumbs, and IE7 doesn't seem to consider divs appearing textually earlier when applying the float:right property (I think). Yuck. I'll see if I can't fix it somehow. --DRY 01:58, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Thankee kindly. Having AdBlock makes me blissfully unaware of the travails of those intrepid editors cursed with adverts, and that huge Noveria gap is baffling me. --Tullis 02:51, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::: I'm on a Mac using Safari 3.1.2 and when logged out there's a huge gap at the top of the page on the right side that moves the Info Box for the planet down to about level with the start of 'Description'. Log in and the gap disappears. Looking into it a bit more... Aha, this time the gap turned into a boxed Flash advert for a game. I don't have Vista running atm but I'll take a look at it when I next do --LeathamGrant 08:07, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Gender Ratios Just struck me--almost all the major characters on Noveria are female. Huh. But I guess it fits with the "mothers" motif on Peak 15 quite well. *switches off English Lit centre of brain* : ) --Tullis 02:47, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Not... really. Sure, there's Benezia, Parasini, and Matsuo, but there's also Anoleis, the security chief and doctor at Rift Station, Quiin, etc. It's more or less even, gender-wise, not particularly female. Tophvision 21:49, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Fact tag That trivia was added by the person who actually wrote the planet, so there's not a source for it per se that we can link to. The same goes for several other nibbles of trivia across the wiki. --Tullis 12:31, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Big Bombs I don't know why the geth would decide to blast Noveria into a giant burning ice chunk. The citadel council would obviously retaliate if they bombed a major human colony. But their is the problem with the terminus systems, geth, the percius veil, (I can't spell it) pirates, war, the batarians, slavers, privettiers, mercenaries, thugs.... : P-e-r-s-e-u-s --Lucius Voltaic 22:12, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Management section I like this and I understand if you want it to stay, but might it be better merged into Port Hanshan? That's where the planet is governed from, after all. --Tullis 21:35, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :But, (and this did come up over at the Port Hanshan page a while back), the Port Hanshan page is about the city of Port Hanshan. What do orbiting battlestations for defense of the planet and the NDC at it's undisclosed location have to do w/ the city itself? Those are more planetary topics, IMO. SpartHawg948 21:38, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Fur enough. I like the section -- also gives us more room to put juicy screenshots up, hee hee -- but was just a thought. --Tullis 21:40, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Indeed! And yeah, this same thing came up on Port Hanshan in May of this year. Some guy named SpartHawg948 had this to say about it... "Please everybody be mindful not to go off topic in articles. For example, this article is about the city of Port Hanshan, which is the capital of Noveria, not about Noveria itself. Information about climate, planetary containment protocols, etc belong in the Noveria article. Thanks.SpartHawg948 01:35, 18 May 2009 (UTC)" And that's where my rationale came from! Hooray! SpartHawg948 21:42, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::What SparHawg948 said. :) Tophvision 21:46, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Temperature Can someone explain to me why there is a level one cold hazard even though the planet is only -1? I live in Canada, so maybe that's it, but I can go out in that in a t-shirt if I feel like it. :-1 degrees is the average temperature, and thus makes the planet somewhat habitable. However, when you go to Peak 15 it's made clear that there is a blizzard going on, which is Anoleis' excuse for keeping you back. I wouldn't want to be caught in a particularly bad blizzard on a planet with an average temperature of -1 Celsius, Canadian or not. Tophvision 02:45, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Nonetheless, even in temperatures of -40 I can go outside with my primitive winter coat and hat. Hell, in Shepard's suit he can walk around on some planets that are 100 below! Off the top of my head, for example, Maji is -121 and Antibaar is -34. I just don't get how Noveria could possibly pose a threat due to the cold to Shepard. Also, if I recall, the blizzard subsides after the events of Peak 15. Is the cold hazard still in effect after this? Trivia add Don't know if somebody already discussed about this matter, but: "Once Benezia is dead, Shepard approaches the Rachni Queen curiously. Suddenly, one of the dead asari commandos is dragged toward the queen's cage, and the rachni begins speaking through the reanimated corpse." I recommend to add this to trivia, 'couse it's a cut scene like from the movie Independence Day >) :Now, it's been quite a while since I've seen the film, so some of my info may not be 100%, but I don't think the similarity is quite as great as you make it to be. Case in point- If I remember the scene correctly, the alien in the movie physically seizes a doctor in the chamber with it, then physically manipulates the doctors throat through the use of a tentacle to force the doctor to make the sounds needed to convey it's words. On the other hand, the racnhi queen (while trapped in a cage) gains control of a dead (or nearly dead, I'm pretty sure she said the asari was still barely alive, but not for long) and, without making physical contact of any sort, proceeds to use this asari to convey her wishes and have a lengthy two-way conversation. Not only this, but if Shepard goes renegade, the racnhi queen is able to use the asari in a vain attempt to attack Shepard and stop him from killing the queen. Seems fairly different once you examine the two side-by-side, doesn't it? SpartHawg948 20:20, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hey when, Liara is on noveria she says "The weather outside is dreadful. Good thing it's warm inside." I think that's a reference to a christmas song. ::The only one I can think of is "Let it Snow"- "The weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful. Since we've no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow." The first half meshes, other than using dreadful as opposed to frightful, but the back half doesn't. And it is entirely possible that she was just making an observation, with no intent on her (or the writer's) part to reference Christmas carols. So I'd have to object to it being added to the trivia. SpartHawg948 01:22, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok then my bad. "No Pun Intended" I was browsing through the article and I noticed that there were little "no pun intended" parenthetical notes after specific sentences in the Notes section. I'm wondering what value these give the article and if they actually benefit the article by being there. I can't think of any reason for them to be there, as they are not relevant to the article, nor are they good puns (a subjective reason, I know). If anyone can give me a reason as to why they're there without saying "Why not?", then I would propose that they be removed. (Talk) (Requests) 18:51, March 23, 2011 (UTC) "Buggy" - there are lots of bugs on Noveria. "Freeze up" - check Noveria's climate. Call it a joke. No one minds it. --Atomkilla 18:54, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :That does not explain why they're necessary to the article. It's not even remotely relevant to the note itself. (Talk) (Requests) 18:56, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::When does a little humor kill anyone? Seriously, this is really going a little farther than it needs to, IMO, as both Spart and myself have undone edits removing them. Humor can be found in more than a few places on the wiki and I don't see one valid reason for removing them. Again a little humor never killed anyone. Just to be clear, that is a no for the removal as they are fine in the article. Lancer1289 19:03, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I suppose the most valid reason for removing them would be that they're not necessary to the article and they disrupt the flow of the note. Since I've see both you and Spart undoing edits that you claim were 'not necessary' I was wondering why you decided to keep these. What makes these more 'necessary' or more 'important' than other edits that were undone because they weren't necessary? And, if they're not necessary, should they not be removed? This isn't explicitly explained in the policy, so it seems to be up to the editor as to whether something is necessary or not. (Talk) (Requests) 19:11, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Each undo is a case by case basis, as content needs to be evaluated, so putting one example next to another rarely, if ever, works. The reason they are still here, by me, is they aren't doing anything wrong, they aren't obscene, they aren't contradicting anything, they are referring to more than one very valid thing about the planet, and they bring a lighter touch to the article. Seriously did a little humor ever kill anyone as I noticed you missed answering this before? I still can't see one reason for removal, and again I state that this has been blown way out of proportion. Lancer1289 19:20, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::In that case, could I just add puns wherever I want in any article? No one would really be able to undo them as they wouldn't be obscene (as you claim that these aren't), they don't contradict any of the information, and they would probably refer to a valid aspect of the article (as any pun would do), and they would bring a lighter touch to the article. I understand that each edit is a case by case basis, by I'm saying that most of the edits that are made that are deemed 'unnecessary' by other editors are very subjective, as most of the edits have as much of an impact on article content as these are (which, as you can see, vary a lot from person to person). As for your question of humor killing anyone, I would have to say that it has not. However, there's a big difference between genuine humor and a clause that tells that reader that something is humor. These little parenthetical notes could be removed, and the jokes would still be in there, just not explicitly marked as such. (Talk) (Requests) 19:30, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::That is no means a pass to add puns to every article as I would more than likely remove them the second they are added. The problem is that there are times where things like this are unnecessary, however this isn't the case this time. Not being obscene by itself isn't one of the qualifications for something staying in an article, nor is contradiction. Validity and lighter touch need to be evaluated on a case by case basis, and frankly you pulled everything out of context. For something to stay it needs support and those are just some very general guidelines, and in most circumstances, it would be removed, however there is something more to this one than meets the eye. ::::::While unnecessary maybe a matter of opinion, generally people doing the undoes are people who have been here for a while, know standards, and rarely get overruled by anyone else. There are times where an undo is overruled, but that isn't as common as you would think. ::::::If you had read my comment carefully, you would have read that these have a lot more than most. There are some very big bugs, game crashing ones, and freeze ups on this planet during the game, so in context it may seem intentional, but they really aren't. While it may not be "necessary" in your opinion to point that out, it doesn't hurt the article to do so. Again a little humor never killed anyone, and again there is more to support something here than the very general qualities I pointed out earlier. ::::::You still haven't given a reason for their removal and I still see this as an issue that has been blown so out of proportion, that it isn't recognizable anymore. Lancer1289 19:45, March 23, 2011 (UTC)